Dana
Dana battled Until Dawn, with Marty, Curt, Holden, and Jules in Until Dawn vs The Cabin in the Woods. She was written by TKandMit, The Flatwoods Monster, WonderPikachu12, and Jake MultiSuperVids. Information on the rapper Lyrics lines appear in light pink.* 'Verse 1:' Shots fired! At us, or another lackluster attempt to shoot Em? I got two middle fingers for that Evil Dead ringer! Well, he could use ‘em After we tear through this hairy dude and his uncaring shrew, he’ll pin this scare on a bear, too Think you can bare the fairer crew when you flee from caribou? I double dare you! Sucker punch these bunch of punks in the unhinged brother’s fucked up lodge, Bringing on a Rush of Blood when you see what comes from taking the stunts up a notch The most frightening thing in your eight hour cutscene is the teen drama you make the players go through I don’t have the Patience for time-wasting gameplay, so snail-paced you even ask that I “don’t move!” Built their fame on other’s frames, is their lame flow from Heavy Rain or Life is Strange, though? I’ll bind their minds with ancient logics worse than how their Jigsaw rip-off’s brain explodes That sucker puppeteered you fucker’s fears, made the Fool of you and it was all a game show! That’s the plot twist? Yep! The Josh kid drops his conscious and goes “It’s just a prank, bro!” 'Verse 2:' Yeah, an anorexic dead kid is what made off with your weepy whore, Next time you and Jess want to sext, you’ll have to bust back out the Ouija board They broke the creed of the Cree, letting man-eating demons haunting free Leaving crazy deformed beings unleashed, all because she was out of reach Sounds like some freaky scene featured on a season of Scream Queens You can call for police, but some things just can’t be unseen I’m coming back with cops, and choppers, and large fucking guns for these tools And all these fuckin’ assholes are gonna pay. I gotta do this, for Jules. 'Verse 3:' Undead redneck foes and wendigo’s… well, now MY mind is blown Wait, what the fuck is this?! You fucking serious?! Is this… a microphone? Oh, you want me to do a little puppet dance! What else will I learn now?! (Wait…) I’m on a reality TV show… my parents will think I’m such a burn-out Your theories won’t strike fear, retards! Then why do we keep speaking in weak bars? “We are not who we are...” Marty could see far… uh, sweetheart? Why don’t you check their X’d off exposition expellers journals? They’re way wrong! So don’t go crazy on me, lady, above all else, we just have to stay calm 'Verse 4:' Understand the palm of my hand when I'm pressing to Purge your rigged choice System badly I look like hell? Drag your motion-capture disasters back to uncanny valley For one who spent half the chapters naked, think by now you’d throw in the towel Instead of splattering saddening raps on the track like they got disemboweled with a trowel Uh, oh my God, Marty? Oh, yeah… what’ve you been up to? Marty, the others… nobody else, huh? Just them, and us two? Look, I’ve got a crazy idea, and you’re really not gonna like it, But if five kids have to die to keep society in stride, then I quit Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Participant Category:Bonus Battle Category:Bonus Battle Characters Category:Until Dawn vs The Cabin in the Woods Category:TKandMit Category:The Flatwoods Monster Category:WonderPikachu12 Category:Jake MultiSuperVids Category:Team Rappers